a lost sister, a new love
by Kuroi-Ryu-Mononoke
Summary: When kurama was 10 years his 9 year old sister Tsuki was kiddnapped,cops assumed her dead.a little over 6 years later koenma gives yusuke and the gang a mission...HieixTsuki{oc}
1. the mission

**Disclamer:I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho**

My accont got shut down and my story deleted because I forgot my disclamer :-P _oopies_

"What's up tot?" asked Yusuke Urameshi

sigh "I have a mission for u guys, you'll have to go to America for a couple weeks, that is if everything goes as planned"

"Why what's in America?" asked Yusuke

"there's about 9 or 10 unknown rather strong demons meeting together the strange thing is there's also an increasing amount of humans meeting with them also, your mission is to get into their meetings, befriend these people and figure out what the demons are doing here so far they haven't done any damage but im not sure how long that will last" Koenma explained

"when do we leave?" asked kuwabara

" Koenma is there a leader of this little gang?" asked Kurama

"Yes we believe that there is, this girl looks to be at the head of the gang" Koenma said handing Kurama the manila folder. Kurama opened the folder and his face visibly paled.

"What's up kurama?" asked Yusuke a little worried

Yusuke looked over his friend's shoulder and at a picture. The picture was of a girl about 5' 1" about 2 inches shorter than hiei (and yes i kno hiei's 4'9" but in this he's 5'3"), long golden strawberry blonde hair, her eyes were shapedlike kurama's only they were a dark blueish silvery color. She was skinnybut not some scrawny little twig.

She was wearing a camou spaghetti strapped top, long baggy black trippants, black fingerless gloves, black boots, lots of cheap jelly and siverbracelets on her right arm and two broken watches on her left, a spiked collar on her neck, five earrings in her left ear and four in her right. Lastly, she wore a gold moon and star pendent on a gold Celtic knot chain.

"You know her Kurama?" asked Yusuke

"she's my sister" he stated


	2. Welcome to America

**Disclamer:I stilldont own Yu Yu Hakusho**

_p.s. do i have to put that everytime?_

"This says her name is Nicole."stated Kuwabara "and her Japanese name is tsuki"

"How can she be your sister if she's a demon"asked yusuke

"I really don't know but when she was nine she was kidnaped, after a year she was proclaimed dead by the police"stated Kurama "somthing could have happened, i guess"

'_I wonder if she'll remember me?'he thought 'she must remember something she does after all still wear that sillynecklace I gave her'_

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"How about this Suichi?, I think she'll like it" Shirori said pointing at a moon and star pendent._

_"So do I mother"he replied looking at the price it was 20$_

_"I don't have enough money though"he added_

_"Ill pay the rest"state his mother_

_"But I wanted to buy her something myself"he stated shyly_

_"how about I count that money as a early birthday present that ok with you?"she asked_

_"Ok"he said smiling happily and so they bought the pendent and left the store_

_later that night after the birthday party Kurama and Tsuki were outside playing tag and wrestling, of course Tsuki was more into the wrestling part though. When it got dark they sat down and started naming the constellations._

_"Hey sis?"Kurama called out to his little sister who was at the moment chasing a firefly._

_"Yep?"_

_"I didn't want to give this to you at the party, so I saved it" he said pulling the necklace out of his right pocket. Tuski gingerly took the necklace from Kurama._

_"Thank you big brother I love it, thank you thank you thank you" she squealed happily pulling him into a tight hug._

_"TAG YOUR IT!" she suddenly yelled getting up and running away leaving her rather shocked brother behind._

**END FLASHBACK**

Kurama snapped out of his little trip down memory lane.

"Ok boys you'll go live with an ex employee of mine in Rocky river, Ohio, you will also go to Emerson high with Tsuki"stated Koenma.

" Koenma I may speak English to a extent but neither Yusuke nor Kuwabara speak it"stated Kurama.

"The baka ningens can barely speck Japanese right let alone English"stated Hiei emotionlessly.

"Hey shrimp I bet you cant speak English either"said Kuwabara angerly

"actually I can baka"he corrected

"Guys lets stop before we start"said Kurama irritated

"U guys should go home and pack"said Koenma "Botan open a portal"

3:30pm the nest day Friday

"hey Kurama time to go"stated Botan cheerily. Kurama picked up his duffle bag and stepped into the portal.

"What's with guys and packing light?"she questioned no one in particular. The others were already in Koenma' s office. Kurama saw what Botan ment both Kuwabara and Yusuke both had duffla bags similar to his.

"K boy check up every 3 days after your done with school"said Koenma

"And the school is assigning Yusuke and Kuwabara a translator I don't know who it is you'll meet them on your first day"he added

Botan opened a portal and the boys went through ending up in a tradional style home. Furnished mostly in black, read and silver.

"HELLO!?"yelled Kuwabara

"hey u guys must be Koenma's team"said a woman, about 25,she walked into the room.

"Im Saya by the way, and my brothers out somewhere at the moment you'll meet him later his names Sayo we're twins"

"come on ill show u to your rooms"she said and lead them down a rather wide hall way. She showed them their rooms.

"Ok in about an hour I'll collect you guys we're going to go to the mall and then my bro's restaurant."she said walking down the hall.

"I didn't know we were on vacation"stated Yusuke

"everyone deserves a break"Kaya yelled back


	3. Goin to the mall

**disclamer: i dont own yu yu hakusho**

an hour later

The group the house and headed off to the mall to but the guys new clothes. The guys all went there separate ways, Saya, Yusuke and Kuwabara went to the arcade, Kurama went off in hunt for a book store and Hiei just went off, because none of the others suggestions sounded good.

Hiei found himself going into a weapons shop. He was there for almost 5 minuets before, guess who comes walking in the door, none other than Tsuki kuramas sister.

'Well that was easy' thought hiei who would have sweat dropped if he wasn't well.. Hiei.

Tsuki was chatting away with the teenager at the front desk, hiei couldn't help but think that she was beautiful, at the moment the only thing he wanted to do, was to touch her long golden hair, it looked like liquid sun light, even under the dull light in ths shop it shown. Hiei's hand twitched. And hiei was getting irritated he didn't like the feelings she was imposing on him.

Tsuki made her way to the back wall where hiei was she was looking at some bows on the wall taking them down and looking them over.

Tsuki took a side glance at hiei who was looking at the different blades on the wall.

'He's cute, and a demon, let's see half fire half ice, I've never seen him before' she thought

"You new 'round here" she asked Hiei suddenly.

"Ya" he stated

"Where you from? Japan?" she asked

"Ya I transferred"

"Let me guess you have a couple friends that don't speak english?"

"And how did you know that?"he asked

"In translating for a some new guys at my school"she stated

"Emerson high?"

"Yeppers, thats the place" she stated cheerilybut not botan cheery. Tsuki finally found a bow she liked. "I've got to go I'll see you later"


	4. Goin to the mall 2

**Disclamer: i dont own yu yu hakusho**

LOOK AT THIS

"this is talking"

'_thinking'_

_'talking to someone in mind'_

'talking in Japanese

" I guess I'll see you at school" he stated

"Ya, nos vemos" she said smiling brightly at Hiei who's heart almost stopped beating.

" see you then" was all he said as she walked to the front desk, handed the man a card and payed for her new bow. Before she left the store she turned around and smiled.

"By the way my names Tsuki"she yelled across the store.

"Hiei" he yelled back and she walked out the store happy she made a new friend. Hiei walked out the store into the slightly crowed mall.

'_I cant believe I actually did that, she just makes me feel differently then any other woman I've ever met and I don't even know her'_

_'fox' _

_'yes Hiei?' _

_'I found your sister' _

_'you did? where?' _

_'at the weapons shop, but she left, where are you?'_

_'half price books' _

_'well she's gone but she's also the baka ningen's translator' _

_' well I thought it would take longer to find her' _

_' I'll come to that book store there's not anything else in the ningen building' _

_with that Hiei ended the connection._

w/ Yusuke and Kuwabara

'Im going to win' yelled Yusuke happily before

BAM

'dammit I lost'

'haha Urimeshi you cant even win in America'stated Kuwabara. Yusuke punched him in the face and a fight broke out. That was before they were harshly pulled apart, they looked at the girl with their shirts in her hands.

"Listen here little boys this is my mall go fight somewhere else" she stated coldly but when they just looked at her strangely she translated that into Japanese.

'I don't want to t deal with the manager he already wants to kick me out for good so if you don't mind don't fight when im here'she stated letting go of the back of their shirts. She went over to the pool table, put in a dollar, and grabbed a pool stick off the wall.

'so what are you doing here without a translator?' she asked shooting the 6 ball into the left corner pocket.

'she was called away to her job she told us to go find our friends but we came here instead' Yusuke stated.

'I met your one friend, Hiei, he's pretty cool' she stated. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked shocked

'What?' she asked.

'Hiei actually talked to you?'asked kuwabara in disbelieve

'Ya, not really a conversation more like small talk really' Tsuki stated hitting another 2 balls in.

'Hiei? small talk? Wells there's a first for everything' stated Yusuke who just shrugged. Then Tsuki shot the last ball in the left middle pocket.

'you guys want to hang out with me for a while im waiting for my gang to get her maybe we'll meet up with your friends to' Tsuki asked. Yusuke and Kuwabara exchanged a look before agreeing. The 3 left the arcade and started walking toward the food court.

w/ Hiei and Kurama

Hiei made his way to half price books, finding Kurama standing infrount of the store with a bag of books.

'Lets go get the baka ningens we still need to get clothes' stated Hiei and him and Kurama started walking toward the food court

at the food court

'come on lets go to Mr. Heros' said Tsuki running ahead. The guys ran after her, then Yusuke ran into a man, at least, a head taller than himself.

"Gomen"said Yusuke then he made to run off after his friends when the man grabbed him by the arm.

"Look boys we have a foreigner" the man yelled to his friends. Tsuki noticed Yusuke wasn't there but in the clutches of a rather large man and started walking back to them.

"And what would a foreigner being doing in an American" asked one of the mans friends

"Let him go"snapped Tsuki venomously.

"And why should I?" he asked. Tsuki hauled off and punched him in the face. He fell back letting go of Yusuke in the process.

"Butch"yelled his 'boys' in shock

"Anyone else want some?"she snapped glaring at the guys. They looked at their unconscious buddy laying on the ground and ran away.

"Cowards"she muttered before turning around

'come on I hear a roman burger calling me' she said smiling as if nothing happened


	5. call me

**disclamer: i dont own yu yu hakusho**

Tsuki, Yusuke and Kuwabara sat talking for like 20 before,

"TSUKI" yelled 7 male voices. Tsuki stood up and waved the guys over. The guys bombarded tsuki chanting 'u won u won' over and over for about 3 minuets before realizing that yusuke and kuwabara were sitting there.

"Hey tsuk who are they?" asked one

"Ooo this is yusuke and kuwabara they're those guys in supposed to be translating for at school" stated tsuki.

"Konnichiwa tomodachi-tachi " said pyro.i think it means hello friends

"Konnichiwa" said kuwabara

"Im thinking of putting the translator spell on them"stated tsuki "their one friend is a demon I'm going to ask him if they know anything about demons and magic and stuff if they do, I'll put the spell on them."

'yusuke, kuwabara. This is Pyro, Jacob, James, Chip, Nik, Jake and Gin' said tsuki pointing at the different boys as she said this.

"Where are the hoes?" she added. All the boys rolled their eyes at once which could only mean one thing.

"Shopping?"she asked

"Shopping"they said in unison. Tsuki checked her watch

"Its 4:30? Why didn't you guys tell me..... arggg...... I don't have time to kill you I have to go to work," she exclaimed digging through her black drawstring backpack. She pulled out a pad of paper and started writing something. She finished and folded up the note.

'ok give this to Hiei when you see him' said tsuki handing the note to Yusuke. 'gin can speak Japanese stay with him till you find hiei and your other friend'

"NOS VEMOS, JA NE" she yelled and started running to the entrance.

'where does she work?'asked kuwabara

'an auto shop about 10 minuets away from here' stated gin

Kurama and Hiei had gotten to the food court, collected their friends and were in Saya's car

when the 4 boys are together with no one's around(but someone japanese)im not using "and" just reg.

" o Hiei, Tsuki told me to give this to you, its in American so I couldn't read it" Yusuke pouted. Hiei took the note and read it.

_Hey Hiei_

_I know you're a demon I was wondering if Yusuke and Kuwabara knew if they do then tell me I found this spell awhile back would make it so they can understand English and all that._

_My phone # is 555-3170 and my aim screen name is Bloodyvixen91_

_T.2.U.L byezzzzzzz_

_Tsuki Minamino_

_'How did she know?_' Hiei thought.

"Whats it say?"asked kurama. Hiei handed the note to kurama who read it.

"What should we say?"asked Kurama.

"What are you guys talking about?"asked yusuke

"She knows Hiei's a demon she wants to put a spell on you to help you understand English" explained Kurama

"Lets do it, butwhat if she asks why your hanging out with demons?"asked kurama

"Well we'll make something up"stated kuwabara.

"Ok we'll call her later"stated Kurama as Sayo pulled the car into the driveway.


	6. and da sister is found

**Disclamer: i dont own yu yu hakusho**

"Yo Tsuki waz up?" yelled a guy at the front counter of the auto shop.

"Nothin' much Tom what do you have for me today?" she asked putting her hair up in a bun in the back of her head.

"On 10 there's a man waiting something wrong with his ford explorer." tom stated and Tsuki walked over to 10. There was a man standing next to a dark green ford explorer.

"Hello sir, what can I help you with?" she asked

"You can get me a mechanic"he stated irritated

"Sir I am the mechanic"she stated a little ticked but she kept her cool. "Now what can I help you with?"

"I need you to change the oil and I think the brakes need work."he stated

"Well I'll check that out for you"she stated and did the oil.

"Just to tell you before hand you do need new brake pads. It'll cost you about $100 per axle"she stated whipping her hands off on a towel.

"How much was the oil change?"he asked sourly

"I'll make that free of charge, you were waiting her for 15 minuets before I got here so I'll just leave that out." she stated shocking the man

"Thank you and how much would that cost total?" he asked

"$200 total" she stated

"Ok I'll pay for the brakes"he said

"Ok ill get right on that" she stated

_later at Tsuki's house_

Tsuki came home and turned on her computer and internet, before going to take a shower.

About 5 minuets into her shower.

Ring Ring

_she hopped out of the shower and ran down the stairs._

_"Moshi moshi" she said_

_"Moshi moshi" came Hiei's voice over the phone._

_"O hey Hiei was up?"_

_"I called about your letter"_

_"O ya do you have an answer?"_

_"They do know that I'm a demon and would like you to perform the spell"_

_"O kool, what's your guys address?"_

_"Hold on" he stated "1576 Waterbury"_

_"Hey kool me and Trix live right up the street from u guys, lets see tomorrow's Saturday so I'll call you people at noon."_

_"Ok"_

_"Ja ne" she said happily_

_"Ja ne" he said monotone_

click

'_I think I like that Hiei person, he's cute and kinda nice and WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!' she yelled at her self. 'Even if I do really like him if he found out what I am he'll probably not even want to be my friend, not many demons do'_

Noon the next day

ring ring

_"Moshi moshi this is tsuki"_

_"moshi moshi"_

_"Hello Hiei , a bunch of my friends are coming over and I was wondering if you and your friends would like to come we're hanging out for a couple hoursthenwere goin' to the movies"_

_"Hold on"talking in th back ground_

_"Sure we will be there, where is your house?"_

_"1668 Waterbury, if you cant find that look for the biggest white house"_

_"Ok what time?"_

_"Don't matter either now or later on, and the movies at 5 if your going to that to we have cars and a crap to drive so we can give you guys a ride"_

_"Ok we will be there in a half hour" he said "ja ne"_

_"Ja ne"_ click

"Hey Hiei is it just me or are you nicer to Tsuki than us?" asked Yusuke.

"I think Hiei likes my little sister" stated Kurama from the couch where he was reading a book.

"Hn" snorted Hiei "that is a ridiculous assumption"

"Ok whatever you say, when are we going over?"asked Yusuke

"She said to come over in a half hour" he stated

"Where does she live?"asked Kurama

"Up the street 1668"

"Ok"

_a ½ hour later_

diiiinnnnnggggg doooooonnnnnnggggg

went Tsuki's door bell.

"Yo Nik can you get the door my hands are full" yelled Tsuki from the kitchen.

"K" he yelled back and went to the door

"

Hey guys waz up" Nik asked Hiei, yusuke, kuwabara and kurama letting them in."go into the living room the rest of the gangs there, tsuki and Trix are in the kitchen"

"Tsuki, the 4 new bies are here" yelled Nik and he lead the group into the living room, where they were all siting around in a circle.

"Hurry up hoe's we's about to start without you" yelled pyro

"Go fuck yourself"yelled tsuki as she walked out of the kitchen, a girl with short blonde hair following her.

Tsuki stopped dead when she saw kurama, her eyes went the size of saucers and the metal bowl of chips dropped from her hands luckily James caught the bowl before it hit the ground. Kurama was in a similar state of shock.

"Suichi?"she questioned. He nodded his head lightly then smiled. She launched herself at her older brother. Tsuki pulled kurama into a tight hug, he just hugged her back.

"Could someone tell me what's going on?" asked jacob

"Tsuki is Suichi's little sister, they've been separated for the last 5 or 6 years" stated Hiei.

clink clink clink

Hiei watched amazed as little silvery black crystals leaked out of Tsuki's eyes. He picked up one of the little crystals.

'_Tear gems?'_

"Trixie go get them both clean, dry shirts" said James. Trixie put down the bowl of dip and ran out of the room. That's when the light smell of blood wafted into both Kurama's and Hiei's noses.

"She's bleeding?" questioned Hiei


	7. explaining and blade 3

**Disclamer:i dont own yu yu hakusho**

"she's bleeding?" questioned Hiei.

Kurama felt Tsuki's body go limp and pulled her back so he was looking down at her face. Bloody tearstains were on here cheeks.

"Lay her down on the couch" stated Nik

"Could someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" asked Jacob

"You've never seen Tsuki cry before have you?" asked James

"No I didn't even know she could cry, she's never been all that sentimental" stated Jacob awkwardly

"Why is she crying blood, she never did that before" asked Kurama

"They did something to her, those demons that took her?" asked Hiei

"They did a lot more than have her cry blood that wasn't what they were trying to do in the first place it was more like a side affect" said Nik

"What were 'they' trying to accomplish?" asked kurama

"She's going to have to tell you that I'm not quite sure" explained Nik "see both James and I were at the lab, like she was, I'm an all elemental demon, they took my blood, James's blood and probably others blood to, my thought is they modified it and put it in Tsuki"

Tsuki slowly sat up on the couch as trixie came running back in with a towel and 2 shirts.

"They were trying to create the ultimate demon, but dumb them they should have known better than to have made something stronger and a hell of a lot smarter than themselves" explained Tsuki "I now have inu, neko, Ookami, kitsue and all elemental demon blood and DNA in me, they thought that they could control me, but they couldn't, I killed them all and James, Nik and I escaped"

"We just recently learned there are more labs like that out there, we've been tracking them down and freeing their captives" stated James "with the help of other demons and our human friends"

"The demons are really harder to get, to help than humans are, they think I'm an abomination that I shouldn't be aloud to live" stated Tsuki tiredly "can't say I blame 'em really, they're not wrong"

"Shut up Tsuki, both you and I know that's a lot'a crap" snapped Trixie

"I know, I was never really good at feeling sorry for myself" stated Tsuki humorously. "Before I forget" she added getting up, she walked over to yusuke and kuwabara and hit them in the foreheads, said something in Latin and walked back to the couch.

"What the hell was that for?" asked Yusuke in English rubbing his head

"Hell you asked to be able to speak my peoples language, so there you go" said Tsuki in a funny Jamaican accent.

"Hey, what time is it?" asked Pyro who was pretty much quite the whole time.

"ITS TOOL TIME" yelled Tsuki hyper ness back and in full working order. They looked at her strangely.

**Tsuki laughs nervously**

"It's almost time for the movies so get ready and we are out of here" said pyro excitedly.

On the way to the movies after Tsuki and kurama changed out of their bloody clothes of course

"So what are we seeing?" asked Yusuke

" Blade 3, Tsuki's got a thing for vampire movies" stated Trixie

"No I don't, I have a thing for gory movies, thank you very much" defended Tsuki.

"Blade 3 isn't that gory" stated James

"Ok I also have a thing for vampires, there you happy" pouted Tsuki before swerving out of the way of a ford 4x4.

VOCABULARY

neko-cat

inu-dog

Ookami- wolf

Kitsue-fox


	8. a bitch named brittany

_Tsuki, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yusuke, Trixie , James and Jacob arrive at the movie theater_

* * *

The group was in line waiting to get their tickets for the movie when,

"Look girls and boys the freaks have some new friends" sneered a girl with short dull blonde hair, to much makeup on , a tube top 3 times to small and a mini skirt that if was a inch higher you would be able to see her underwear. Tsuki growled at the girl showing her fangs, fear flashed across her face.

"What do you want Brittany?" asked Trixie venomously. Brittany looked the boys over, before taking a step closer to Kurama.

"Why aren't you the cute one" she spoke in a supposed-to-be seductive voice. Before Kurama could retort Tsuki stepped in front of him growling.

"You, little sluty bitch, shall stay the fuck away from my brother!" stated Tsuki threw clenched teeth.

"Your brother? Since when do you have a brother?" she asked skeptically.

"Since I was born you little whore" she snarled. Brittany smacked Tsuki across the face and before she knew what happened Hiei had his hand around her neck painfully and growling angerly.

"Hiei put her down" stated Tsuki calmly. Hiei dropped her like a rag doll and backed up still growling. Tsuki walked up to Brittany and punched her in the nose hearing a sickening** crack**.

She grabbed Brittany, who was holding her broken nose,around the neck painfully.

"I can always send you back to the Makai, little girl or are you forgetting who saved you from that lab." she snarled into the frightened girls ear.

"You are an abomination, your not supposed to be here, you, in all rights should be dead or worse, human" stated the girl angerly before passing out from blood lose.

"What can I say I'm just so damn lucky" Tsuki muttered knowing full well the bitch couldn't hear her and dropped her so Brittany's friends could collect her.

"Come on guys lets get our tickets" said Tsuki as if nothing had happened and got back in line. Kurama looked worried for Tsuki before also getting back in line alone with everyone else.


End file.
